


Citadel

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [56]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Episode: s03e18 The Citadel, Gen, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Citadel- fortress overlooking a city; strongholdA further look into Ahsoka's conversation with Plo before she stows away onto the mission.
Series: English Vocab Prompts [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 7





	Citadel

Ahsoka knew she shouldn't go. She knew that if she went she would receive a severe lecture from both of her masters. But that didn't stop a bad feeling festering in her gut that if she didn't go due to Anakin's overprotective nature, that something would go horribly wrong. 

"He shouldn't be able to decide when and how I put my life in danger, that should be my choice," Ahsoka finished, turning to Plo Koon.

"I agree, to an extent, but that doesn't change the fact that your Master has decided that you cannot come. He is in charge of your safety and well being."

Ahsoka deflated, feeling she wouldn't get support from her Finder. "It's just... I have a bad feeling that if I don't go something horrible will happen."

Plo Koon put a hand to his chin, turning thoughtful for a moment. "Do what you think is right."

It wasn't permission, but it wasn't forbadement either and Ahsoka would take it. "Thank you, Master!" Ahsoka then left the hanger, preparing for what might be the most dangerous mission of her life.


End file.
